


And If I Claim To Be A Wise Man

by RoseNox98



Series: Wayward Son 'verse [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabe's in panties., M/M, Sam's a pizza boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2751323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/pseuds/RoseNox98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam was smarter than this, but love makes you do some really embarrassing things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And If I Claim To Be A Wise Man

Sam was a smart man. He'd gotten into Stanford on his grades alone-and a year early at that-he knew The Law like the back of his hand, and he remember most of the things he'd ever read.

He also knew how to stop and kill almost every kind of supernatural being.

So he might not be wise, but he was smart.

But he was acting like a fool.

Of course, it was all on Gabriel. If the prank pulling angel wasn't so persuasive, he'd never be standing outside a hotel-because the angel was classy dammit-room dressed as pizza boy.

When the golden eyed man answered the door dressed in a bathrobe, Sam blushed a little.

He stepped in and closed the door behind him, and Gabriel undid the robe, letting it fall off his shoulders. He had a corset on, lacy straps connecting it to the sheer pink thigh high stockings.

The pale pink panties were a nice touch, and Sam suddenly didn't feel so silly.


End file.
